1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a T-bar roof and, more particularly, to an improvement in means for securing together a window glass and a bracket used in a T-bar roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
With reference first to FIG. 5, a typical conventional T-bar roof 1 has a structure in which a pair of window glasses 3 are fitted in respective openings provided in a roof 2 of an automotive vehicle. Each window glass 3 has a bracket 4 secured to one edge thereof, and stretchable pins 5 are disposed at two axial ends, respectively, of the bracket 4. Thus, the window glass 3 can be fitted in the opening in the roof 2 by engaging the pins 5 with a roof frame 6 of the vehicle, and removed from the opening by disengaging the pins 5 from the roof frame 6.
Referring next to FIG. 6, which shows the relationship between the window glass 3 and the bracket 4, one lateral end portion of the glass 3 is rounded so as to conform with the external appearance of the vehicle, and the bracket 4 has the same radius of curvature as that of the window glass 3. The bracket 4 has a gutter portion 7 and a seal member 8 at its outer end. The bracket 4 and the window glass 3 are secured to each other using a urethane resin adhesive 9 and they are tightened by means of bolts 10 so as to be maintained in the secured state. Reference numeral 11 denotes a sealing member.
The above-described prior art suffers from certain disadvantages.
Specifically, since the window glasses 3 involve a considerably large error in terms of their manufacture, it is necessary to employ a jig in order to adjust the position of the bracket 4 relative to the roof frame 6 so that the window glass 3 is flush with the outer surface of the vehicle.
The urethane resin adhesive 9 which is used to secure the window glass 3 and the bracket 4 to each other takes a long time to set. Generally, the setting time of this type of adhesive is about 168 hours, and at least 24 hours is required to complete the securing operation. Accordingly, it is common practice to secure both the glass window 3 and the bracket 4 to the jig and allow them to stand for 24 hours or place them in a humidifying oven in order to shorten the setting time. However, the former means requires space, while the latter means necessitates costly equipment, namely a heating oven.